Serdin (character)
Description "The first Queen of Serdin kingdom." She's the person who gathered the remaining survivors of the Kounat kingdom, which was destroyed by the Great Explosion and established a new kingdom called Serdin in the Bermesiah continent after a long voyage. Her full name is Scarde Vi Serdin. She was born in the Serdin clan, the historic wizard family of Kounat. Ever since she was a child, she had demonstrated such talent in magic that she was unmatched among her peers in the Magic Engineering kingdom, Kounat. However, her timid personality was seen as her weakness. She was often bullied by her friends and whenever that happened, her best friend, Kanavan, protected her. Kanavan, born from a nameless family, had the same timid characteristics as Serdin, and they grew up together and relied on each other. At an early age, the two of them had become the top Mage and a great General in a place full of talented swords and magic users. Some had compared Serdin's abilities with that of the great wonders of Baldinar and Grandiel, who had lived at the same time as Serdin. Considering the history of the great Mages, Serdin certainly had the potential to be the top Mage. Sage's Cloak Symbol of Kounat's Arch Mage and the History of Kounat. Kingdom of Mages, Kounat was and is the greatest magic kingdom in history. Of all of their Mages, their pinnacle is the Arch Mages. The Arch Mages received Sage's Cloak. This cloak is not simple, it is a creation that includes all of Kounat's magical advances. Unfortunately, this cloak was lost with the fall of Kounat. The only rumor surrounding the cloak is that it was last seen with Arch Mage Serdin when she crossed over to Bermesiah. *'Magic Attack': 1220 *'Physical Defense': 370 *'Magic Defense': 430 *'Max Health': 1830 Acquisition *'Event': Can be acquired from Serdin event. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Honor Shop. *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Accessories PvE= |-| PvP= Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *In the chronological table of Grand Chase history, Serdin was initially meant to be established by King Kanavan's brother. **After the founding of Kanavan Kingdom, King Kanavan sent his brother and Mage Serdin to organize a separate army to advance farther into the southwestern part of Bermesiah. However, instead of King Kanavan's brother who had died during the trip, Mage Serdin established the land as the Serdin Kingdom. *Initially an NPC, Serdin is the first Rank SR character that is not a member of the Grand Chase. **Weeks before her release in Korea, information about Serdin along with Kanavan, Duel, and Decanee becoming Rank SR characters in the future was disclosed in an interview with the former development team of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser.새벽에 왔다간 그카오 전 개발진 Q&A 정리. DC Inside (June 11, 2018) *Queen shares the same evolution name as Lire's Coordi. *Arch Mage shares the same evolution name as Cindy's final stage evolution. *Serdin is the only character so far who can be purchased directly from the Honor Shop. *Sage's Cloak is the first exclusive equipment that depicts the weapon based on the character's evolution. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Scarde.png| Arch Mage 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Scarde 02.png| Queen 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Scarde 03.png| Magical Prophetess Breakthrough ScardeCoordi.png| Grand Fleet (Rare avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Serdin Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoscardenpc.png| Arch Mage 5★ Kakaoscardess.png| Queen 6★ Kakaoscardelimit.png| Magical Prophetess Breakthrough Kakaoscardegrandfleet.png| Grand Fleet (Rare avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Serdin-5.png| Arch Mage 5★ IconHero-Serdin-6.png| Queen 6★ IconHero-Serdin-Limit.png| Magical Prophetess Breakthrough IconHero-Serdin-Fleet.png| Grand Fleet (Rare avatar) IconHero-Serdin-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Bunny) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Serdin Face 01.png| (Default) EF Serdin Ava 01.png| Grand Fleet (Rare avatar) GrandFleet.png |-| Misc.= Squadron grand fleet.png Gcfkupdatescarde.png Kougou Serdin Kanavan.png Videos Sprites Scarde-5-1.png Scarde-5-2.png Scarde-6-1.png Scarde-6-2.png Scarde-limit-1.png Scarde-limit-2.png Scarde-fleet-1.png Scarde-fleet-2.png Scarde-fluffy-1.png Scarde-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"Well, her name is Esnar, but I just call her Nar."'' *''"Nar has been captured? What do you mean?"'' *''"Whether it be Holy Power or White Magic, the best way is to never get hurt in the first place."'' *''"The most important thing for magic is concentration."'' *''"Narushi, Tevez, and Varonas are good to me, as much as Nar."'' *''"From the future...? Really?"'' *''"Nar? We were friends ever since we were little."'' *''"Is it okay for a person like me to become a Queen?"'' *''"Thank you, I'll do my best."'' *''"To say that I am Queen... I cannot believe it."'' *''"When you wish for something and give it your best to reach it, it always works out."'' *''"I-I can do it if I put my mind to it!"'' *''"I didn't even finish my tasks for the month..."'' *''"Well, the title of Arch Mage puts a certain expectation..."'' *''"T-Timid? I don't know what you are talking about."'' *''"I have the title of Arch Mage in the Kounat kingdom."'' *''"I'm sure Nar would be a good Queen."'' *''"I'm sure it will work out, don't worry."'' *''"There are different schools of magic but I specialize in White Magic."'' *''"Arch Mage is just a title."'' *''"I, too, can be scary when angered!"'' *''"I know some useful... magic..."'' *''"If you close your eyes and focus, you can feel the flow of mana."'' *''"The kingdom I create... What's it like?"'' *''"I must give my best..."'' *''"Nar is so cool, unlike me."'' *''"Holy Power is not the only thing that can mend the wounded, magic can do the same."'' *''"Nar... This time, I'll help you!"'' *''"Whenever I was bullied, Nar was there to protect me."'' *''"Speaking of, why does Tevez call Narushi, Rushi?"'' *''"Doing well with magic? All you have to do is concentrate, right?"'' *''"I like you too."'' *''"Bermesiah? Where is that?"'' *''"I must give my best..."'' *''"I am not an Arch Mage... That is just something that people made up."'' *''"What? An Arch Mage...? You're joking, right?"'' *''"But why do I decide to create my kingdom instead of joining Nar?"'' *''"Hehe... Thank you."'' *''"The Arch Mage takes care of all magic-related tasks in Kounat."'' *''"My name is Scarde Vi Serdin."'' *''"A Queen..? I never thought of that."'' *''"I am still lacking compared to Baldinar and Grandiel."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Healer Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters